1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device for busbars, having at least one holding device, which can be affixed to a base unit and having a receiving opening for feeding through at least one busbar and having a clamping device for affixing it in position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A supporting device of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 197 10 001 C2. In this known supporting device, a holding device fastens a busbar to a base unit embodied in the form of a cross-sectionally U-shaped supporting rail. The supporting rail is in turn attached by separate end pieces at both ends to frame legs or mounting rails in a frame or more precisely, a control box so that the corresponding rows of holes in the frame legs or mounting rails and the various attaching positions of the holding device on the supporting rail permit a wide variety of variable arrangement possibilities for the busbars. The holding devices are of a bridge piece, which is oriented toward the supporting rail, and side legs protruding at right angles from the bridge piece, thus producing a receiving opening, which is encompassed by a U-shape, for the insertion of a cross-sectionally square busbar that is fastened in the receiving opening of the holding device, which is composed of insulating material, by a bridge piece that is screw-mounted to the free end surfaces of the protruding side legs. Several busbars can be positioned on the supporting rail by holding devices situated next to one another in the longitudinal direction of the supporting rail.